


The Incident Series

by writtenartist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodyguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenartist/pseuds/writtenartist
Summary: This is an accumulation of stories of the after effects of the final battle between our current two miraculous wielders and Hawk Moth





	1. My Lost Marinette,

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before season two spoilers began coming out.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were supposed to win. 

Their bodies, bloodied, battered and broken, were supposed to still be standing. Not lying on the floor like rag dolls.

But that wasn’t how the fight had panned out.

Instead, two adults were left mourning their daughter, and two teens were mourning their best friends.

The four of them met daily, after the two teens got out of school. The bakery would close for an hour or so, and they would be with one another. Sometimes quiet, letting the consequences of the events hit them, and knowing that others were there with them. Sometimes they would remember them fondly, remembering ridiculous stories and bringing laughter into the home once again.

During one of the in between days, where its best to be sad, but still fond, Sabine Dupain-Cheng brings out her locket. Inside of it was an image of Marinette, in a pink t-shirt. It had been her school picture, and had come in just before it all happened.

These days hurt the most. Tears of sadness and tears of love were usually shed at the same time, and it was a painful and compassionate smile that was expressed.   
Sabine had been staring at the picture for a while before Tom had noticed, and once he had, he got closer to his wife.

They stayed silent. Quietly looking at their beautiful, brave daughter, together.

Neither Tom nor Sabine knew what to say when Nathalie Sancoeur had shown up a week after the event occurred, so they welcomed her with open arms, and did the same when the body guard showed up as well.

The small group of six were now drinking tea that Sabine had made prior to the gathering. They were laughing at a story Nathalie was telling about how Adrien had climbed up the rock wall in his room, fallen, broke his ankle, and told no one until his fencing instructor noticed he favored his other foot. 

Alya brought up a similar story about Marinette and how she had jumped from her bed to the floor of her room and had landed on her knees. Tom laughed and claimed to remember Marinette trying to pass off an injured wrist by cradling something in her arm. Nino, Sabine, and the Gorilla smiled as the stories were told, enjoying hearing them for the third time that month.

It had been months. Almost all of the get togethers now were happy ones, where they all smiled. Painful, yes, but still happy. But today was an exception.

She would have been sixteen today. She would have woken up to her favorite breakfast, and a brand new sketch book and pencil set next to her plate. She would have been given a box of cookies on her way to school to share with whomever she’d choose. She would have come home with Alya in tow, and gone straight to her room to speak and squeal all night, no matter that it was a Tuesday. But Sabine had a difficult time getting past ‘She would have waken up.’

That’s all she could think throughout the session. But her daughter, her supposed to be sixteen year old daughter, hadn’t waken up. There was no special breakfast, no gift, no cookies. Alya came after school, but there was no Marinette. She didn’t go up into her room. No one had since the event had taken place.

So she held in her hand, the locket with her last school picture, and she cried. She cried over her daughter, and how she sacrificed herself for all of Paris. She cried over her daughter, who would have tripped down the stairs in an effort to get to school in time. She cried over her daughter, lost to the world that took what she did for granted.

“My lost Marinette, where did you go?”


	2. Where Did You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is different now.

The classroom seemed empty without them. Group projects were upsetting, and all the teachers knew it.

Some of the teachers carried on as though nothing had happened, and some of the students were grateful for that. They were able to get lost in the work, and forget their emotions. 

And some teachers changed their classroom structure, to make it easier on the children. But some of the children only hurt more due to that. It reminded them that their friends, were indeed, dead.

Without Marinette, there were no giggles coming from the second row. No scratching of pencil on paper as she eagerly jotted down a new design. No friendly smile for someone who was feeling down. But that didn’t matter, now that all of them were down. None of them could muster up even a fake smile.

And without Adrien, there was no caring Nino, watching out for his friend. No small fist bumps when they were partnered together. No small smile cheering on the other classmates when they succeeded in their endeavors. But now, none of them even wanted to keep doing what they loved.

Nino no longer made soundtracks or directed, and Alya no longer updated the Ladyblog. How could she? Chloe no longer did anything but sit and stare into space, and Sabrina, her ever loyal friend, could only do the same. It was the same with the rest of the class. No one simply had the energy.

It had been a horrible first week. Neither Marinette nor Adrien had shown up at all. The next day, Alya was gone as well. And Nino, poor Nino, was so distraught and distracted. 

That evening was when She had found out. And the following day, it was apparent that everyone else had as well.

She had given them all information on people they could go to talk to if they needed it, and made sure that they knew she was always there to talk.

And so, Madame Bustier was sitting at her desk after school, two weeks after the incident. Listening to Sabrina as she talks about how Chloe isn’t talking to anyone, but a call from the aforementioned blonde ended the session, and she was alone.

It was the solidarity between all the students that reminded the teachers why they taught. It brought tears to her eyes, because she knew that if they were alone, they wouldn’t be able to handle it. Alya was the first to know and had been destroyed by it. But little by little, they were building themselves back up again.

Marinette and Adrien would be proud of them all. And that thought was bittersweet. Because the confident and radiant Ladybug was Marinette, who had been bullied and an outcast for all that time. And the loving, energetic Chat Noir was Adrien, who came from an unloving and dead shell of a home. And every once in a while, these things crossed Madame Bustier’s mind. And she was proud, and hurt. Because sometimes, it feels like it had before. When Marinette would ask to go to the locker room and Adrien would ask to go to the bathroom. Or they would sneak off during a school attack and disappear for an hour or two.

And during the many meetings she had had with them, the one question they never answered truthfully - and now she knows why - was “Where did you go?”


	3. I Can't Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another home is ruined as well.

He didn’t know how to feel about it, so he decided to not feel anything at all. And that resolution lasted all of two minutes.

Gabriel Agreste, one of the famous designers in Paris, had lost his son. And he chose to blame himself. If he had been more careful, if he had been more protective of his son, maybe he’d still be here.

He’d been having nightmares ever since his wife left about Adrien doing the same. Only in the dreams, he was old enough to live on his own, and did just that, cutting his father out of his life for good.

Now, his son would never be able to make that decision, and it hurt to think about it. The mansion, already an empty shell of what their home used to be, was now even emptier. 

There was no sound of the window opening as his son would sneak out to go be Paris’s hero. No quiet complaining of a lack of cheese, and no sighs of a lonely boy.

Of course Gabriel knew his son was Chat Noir. He was also sure Ladybug’s parents knew it was their daughter who had been the heroine of Paris. Though no one ever said anything explicitly, he still knew. It was the ‘Jackady’ incident that started his suspicions, and the disappearance of his book on the miraculous and it’s holders that confirmed it.

He was proud of his son, and so would his mother if only she had stayed. But then would he have been chosen?

But that’s not enough compensation. His house is now just a house, his son is in a beautiful box under freshly turned earth, and he is no longer the man he thought he was.  
In all honesty, he wished he could lose himself and turn into an akuma, but those days are over. For that, he was thankful.

Sometimes at night, he can almost hear the house revert back into the joyful home it once was. He can almost see his wife’s shadow as she reads to their son down the hall. He can almost hear his son playing the piano in the parlor. He can almost get to them, he can almost reach them.

That train of thought usually leads him to his son’s room. He still hasn’t remembered, and he can’t remember what he forgot, and he knows he doesn’t want to.

Adrien isn’t on his bed, or his couch, or anywhere. He begins to panic. His son isn’t in his bathroom or his closet.

“Adrien? Adrien, where are you? Please son."

He falls to the floor, crying in agony.

“I can’t find you.”


	4. I Do Miss You

"I love Paris." Marinette sighs as she leans on her balcony."The landscape is just absolutely gorgeous. And from up here, I feel like I'm floating." She spreads her arms. "You know, Alya, your life is so much better now. So much safer. Your life, My parents lives, Nino's, Adrien's, The lives of everyone in Paris." She pauses and turns around.

"Adrien?"

You're all safe now. Most of Paris doesn't even remember what happened." Marinette continued. "Not with that last Miraculous Cure. I made sure as many people would be happyas possible."

Alya felt insubstantial in that moment. She felt confused. She felt alone. But she also felt happy. Happy that she saw Marinette.  _Why am I happy to see Marinette? I see her everyday._ Then she felt it. The familiar tug.  _But what is tugging me?_

"Alya!" Marinette giggled. "Where's your umbrella? You're going to get soaked."

That didn't make sense. There wasn't a single could in the sky, and yet, Alya was already drenched and shivering. She didn't know why.

Suddenly, Marinette's face contorted to show anger and frustration. "Why am I still here Alya?" She screamed. "No one misses me anymore, they've all moved on so  _why can't you?"_

Alya felt helpless. She couldn't move on her own, she couldn't talk. She couldn't look away.

"Stop acting like you miss me!" Marinette yelled. A bright pink light followed, and Ladybug stood in Marinette's place.

"I could understand missing the darling heroine of Paris more than the little no-name baker's daughter. But this?" She waved her arms around as images and memories of Alya's and Marinette's time together float around them. "This is pathetic."

Alya can feel the tears streaming down her face uncontrollably as Lady- no. As Marinette continued on. "You're no better than Chloe. Stop pretending that you miss me!"

Alya tries to say it. She tries to scream out, but her lips aren't moving. Her tongue is frozen.

"You can't even say that you miss me." Marinette whispers. "I knew it." She could feel the disgust in her friend's voice.

All of the sudden, Alya felt a whirlwind of changes all at once. Damp clothes cling to her skin. Warm arms now wrap around her instead of the cool outside air from Marinette's balcony. A kind voice tries to soothe her, instead of the accusing voice of her best friend. But none of it helps, and Alya continues to shout at nothing.

" _But I do miss you!"_

* * *

After she takes a shower to wash away the nightmare, she overhear's Nino and Sabine in the kitchen.

"She keeps having the same one. Sometimes it's in a different place, and sometimes they're talking about fashion or school work or something else, and sometimes it's with Adrien, but it always ends the same." She heard him explain it to Mrs. Cheng. She was still on the verge of tears after the nightmare, and they threatened to gather and spill.

"She's grieving Nino." Sabine says calmly, as though she has explained this to countless others already. "The best thing you can do for her right now is to be there for her when she wakes up."

"I know." Nino replied. "I just wish there was more I could do.

She turned and left. This was Nino and Sabine time. Something that didn't happen all that often, and she didn't want to intrude. So she sat down on the couch, and let her mind wander, and eventually doze.

* * *

It was different this time.

They were still on the balcony though, but it wasn't just Alya and Marinette. Nino was there too.

"So, you finally let someone in, huh? And it only took you, what, three months?"

Marinette was calm, not a sense of hostility about her.

"Darn. I bet Chat that it would take you at least three and a half months." She smiled. A small smile, but it was her's, and it was kind. "Well, I gotta go. Being Ladybug is an eternal gig" She waved goodbye.

Alay murmured one sentence repeatedly, though she did not know it.

"Just remember Mari."

"I do miss you."

 

 


	5. I Can't Build Up The Courage

She could see how everyone was breaking. And it would happen so slowly that you would only notice after a long time if you didn't pay close enough attention, but she saw it. When she was little, her dad taught her how to see all the little details in a person's face, so that she could always find the truth.

So while the teachers were pushing on with their classes, attempting to ease the pain of her mourning classmates, Sabrina took a step away from herself, as she had been doing quite a lot since she had become friends with Chloe, and tried to see who needed help and wasn't getting any.

She knew Alya and Nino had been leaning on each other for support, and they seemed to be doing okay, all things considered. Ivan and Mylene were the same, but more stable seeing as how Alya wouldn't show up for a few days every few weeks. But Ivan and Mylene weren't as close to Adrien and Marinette as Nino and Alya were.

Kim, Max, and Alix all seemed to be distant from everyone else, but they were strong in each other. They got together fairly often, as far as she knew. The same could be said about Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael, although Nathanael didn't join the two girls until a week after the incident, but now they're closer than any other group in the class.

The teachers, mostly Madame Bustier, were hit just as hard as the students with the revelation of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Her lessons became less intense and more of simple notes and a worksheet. Madame Mendeleve continued to truck on with her daily lessons, but she was more lenient with students when they spaced out, simply calling their attention back instead of sending them away.

And Chloe, her dear bitter friend who always had her guard up against any threats to her safety, physical, mental, or emotional, had a vacant face all but a few moments when she remembered how she treated Marinette or Adrien or anyone. Her eyes would tear up, maybe one or two spilling over before she would steal her face again.

She was going to therapy, and it was doing her wonders. Chloe was now kinder to everyone than she had ever been, even to herself, and Sabrina was proud of that. She realized she was projecting her insecurities onto others and that it was harmful.

So here was Sabrina. Done with her own worksheet, glancing around the room and checking on everyone. They all were doing okay. They were all grieving, but they were also healing their hurt and broken hearts. And what was she doing?

She was ignoring her own pain to ensure that everyone else would be able to mourn. She didn't even realize that she was doing it. It was two more deaths that she stored away in her head. It was as though her Father had been the one to tell her of it over diner. Another double murder that he was too late to stop. It didn't mean as much to her as it did to everyone else because she could compartmentalize. She'd been doing it for as long as she could remember.

But it didn't stop her from the inevitable. All of the emotions she stopped, all of the thoughts she didn't allow herself to think finally came crashing down on her one day.

She was sitting in her room, reading a book for her literature class. It had been about four months since it happened. There was no reason. Nothing pulled on her memory to bring out everything. Nothing reminded her of it. She simply just began to cry. She cried until she ran out of tears, until there was nothing left but her eyes, looking into the distance, and her mind blank.

She didn't go to school the next day, or the day after that. It wasn't uncommon anymore for the class to miss a few days every once in a while to mourn, but Sabrina didn't go for nearly a week. So Chloe visited her, and got next to no response.

The only thing Sabrina would say, the phrase that became her new mantra because of what she had done, compartmentalizing the deaths of two of her classmates, and how horrible that sounds to anyone that isn't her. That was the crime she convinced herself she had committed.

How could she go back to the classroom where they had sat with her? How could she pretend everything would go back to normal? She couldn't. So she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to go back to school, to face the empty seats where two amazing people once sat.

So she repeated to herself over and over again, the only thing Chloe could get her to say.

" _I can't build up the courage._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write.   
> Also y'all should check out my tumblr @ written-artist and talk to me ^.^


End file.
